Los doce reinos
by DisneyWorksFantasy
Summary: El rey Ricardo cayó. Mickey debe cumplir la misión que su maestro Yen Syd le encomendó antes de morir. Con ayuda de Merlín deberá encontrar a los doce elegidos para que en Los Doce Reinos vuelva la paz. Pero debera tener cuidado, pues no son los unicos que buscan tener en sus manos el destino del país. (magia, poderes, y muchisimos personajes de Disney y Dreamworks)
1. Prologo

Los doce reinos

Prologo

Los doce reinos es una nación compuesta por doce regiones al centro del planeta, que antiguamente fueron reinos independientes. Fueron gobernados por un rey, quien vivía en el castillo de Cadburry ubicado en Camelot, la capital del reino.

El rey Ricardo, conocido como el rey León, gobernó por treinta gloriosos años en los cuales trajo paz al reino y armonía entre las doce naciones. Cada una de ellas representada por un señor de alta cuna quien era el responsable de impartir justicia.

Al norte se encuentra el reino de Arrendelle, con el territorio más grande ya que la mayor parte de este se encuentra deshabitadas por las bajas temperaturas que presenta pasando la muralla. La ciudad es dirigida y controlada por el señor Agnarr Iskald y su esposa Iduna, desde el castillo de Borg al centro de la ciudad.

El reino de Skazka, ubicado al sureste de Arrendelle, es una península boscosa. Gobernada por el Señor William Lebed quien vive en el castillo Zanok al oeste del reino. Esta nación es conocida por su alto potencial en la medicina por lo tanto es el primer exportador a nivel nacional.

Tate es el reino con más vegetación, ya que sus antiguos pobladores tenían la creencia de vivir en armonía y en contacto con la naturaleza. Aunque es parte de los doce reinos, Tate no comparte el estilo de vida de las otras naciones. Esta forma de vivir fue aceptada por el rey Ricardo siempre y cuando Tate exportara recursos a los demás reinos, como madera y vegetales. Es gobernada por el jefe Tasunka desde la fortaleza más grande del reino; Rinoun.

Al oeste se encuentra el reino de Reveforet, gobernada por el señor de alta cuna Estefan Perrault y su esposa Leia. El castillo Chateau es considerado uno de los más hermosos del país.

Scottus es el reino con la menor población ya que en la antigüedad fue habitada por enormes dragones lanza fuego, sobre todo en la zona de Berk. Los actuales habitantes de Scottus se las han arreglado para poder convivir con las bestias, adaptando un ajetreado estilo de vida. Este reino es gobernado por el señor Fergus Misneachail y su esposa Elinor.

El reino más al suroeste es el Dorado, una nación legendaria pues para poder entrar hay que conocer la entrada secreta. La seguridad de esta ciudad se debe a que es completamente hecha de oro, por lo tanto es la ciudad más rica de los siete reinos. Escondida entre una jungla tropical peligrosa para el viajero, solo pueden entrar aquellos quienes vengan acompañados por un habitante nativo del Dorado. Es representada por el jefe Tannabok.

Sonne es el reino más festivo del país, cuenta con trescientas fiestas al año y es muy visitado por la población de otras ciudades. Es gobernado por el señor Frederic Licht y su esposa Ariana, quienes vivieron una terrible tragedia.

Agrabah, es una ciudad árida, extremadamente calurosa y carente de vegetación. Es gobernada por el señor Shahria Syd quien vive en el castillo de Qalea.

Siracusa es el territorio comerciante por excelencia, es el encargado de los tratos comerciales con el extranjero. Es gobernado por Proteo Deniz quien habita el castillo Kale, también guardián del antiguo libro de la paz que según las leyendas contenía escritos que protegían a los doce reinos.

Rongyu, conocido como la ciudad de la guerra, es gobernada por el señor Gaozu Tang. Es el hogar de nacimiento de los mejores guerreros del reino.

Finalmente la isla de Atlantis, el último reino introducido al país. Mágicamente dividido entre la tierra y el agua, pues cuenta con calles subacuáticas. Es gobernada por el señor Koshikim Gakash. Esta ciudad no cuenta con instalaciones eléctricas, su abastecimiento de energía es proporcionada por una fuente de luz ubicada al centro de la ciudad protegida por el señor de Atlantis. Se dice que esa luz regula la vida de sus habitantes, aunque nadie se ha atrevido a averiguarlo.

Ricardo gobernó con sabiduría y justicia, era amado por sus súbditos. Perdonó a muchos de sus anteriores enemigos y ganó muchos aliados. Parecía que la gloria lo acompañaba a cada paso que daba. No fue sino hasta que su hermano; el príncipe Juan comenzó a cuestionar sus mandatos.

Desde pequeños Juan no podía soportar el hecho de ser el segundo hijo, parecía que Ricardo tenía todo a su favor incluso el amor de sus padres. Esto, provoco que cierto rencor se produjera en el corazón de Juan y, aunque se benefició mucho durante el reinado de Ricardo siendo su mano derecha, jamás dejo de lado el odio hacia su hermano.

Ricardo formó un consejo real para el apoyo del reino, quienes lo ayudaban a tomar las decisiones importantes. Este consejo estaba formado por los grandes señores de los reinos: Juan como consejero real, Yen Sid quien era el mago más grande en la historia, Ser Héctor cuyo labor era el control y orden de los guardias reales, el juez Claudio Frollo quien se encargaba de ejercer justicia en Camelot y Lord Ratcliffe quien distribuía las riquezas del reino. Todos ellos de la entera confianza del rey, reclutados por Juan.

Con tantos años de reinado se esperaba que Ricardo contrajera matrimonio con alguna joven de familia noble, sin embargo eso nunca pasó. Rumores empezaron a esparcirse por el reino diciendo que el rey no gustaba de las mujeres, otros afirmaban que no podía crear descendencia. En fin, uno más erróneo que el otro. La verdadera razón por la cual Ricardo jamás se casó sigue siendo un misterio. Mary Elizabeth Heart había sido una de sus pretendientes más perseverantes, perteneciente de una familia acomodada de la capital y rechazada un sin número de veces por Ricardo.

Sintiéndose humillada, la llamada -Reina de Corazones-, comenzó a crear revuelo en las calles. Afirmaba que Ricardo odiaba a las mujeres y que por eso gobernaba sin reina. El pueblo comenzó a cuestionarse ciertas cosas pero nada paso a mayores. Fue sino hasta el día que Juan decidió amotinarse en contra de su hermano, cosa que llevaba planeando por años. Con ayuda de un grupo de rebeldes quienes, aunque eran pocos, contaban con habilidades y poderes especiales que usaron en contra del rey. Entre ellos Maléfica; la mujer dragón, Strombolli; el titiritero; Willie; el gigante; Grimhilde; La reina malvada, Rasputin; El místico mago, Garfio; el pirata, Úrsula: la bruja del mar, Hades; el señor de los muertos, entre otros. Todos con el único propósito de derrocar a Ricardo y a los gobernantes de cada reino.

Ricardo fue decapitado en la plaza principal de Camelot, frente a miles de personas, por la espada de su mismo hermano Juan. -He soñado con este momento desde que éramos niños-, dijo Juan antes de desenvainar su espada. -Saluda a mamá por mí-. Un grito de asombro se escuchó por parte de toda la concurrencia.

-Mis leales súbditos-, exclamó Juan hacia el pueblo. -A partir de hoy las cosas serán un poco diferentes. Tendremos una nueva administración, una que sea justa tanto para ustedes como para mí-. La gente comenzó a gritar, gritos de enojo y reclamo. Sin saber que hacer, Juan continuo -Yo sé que tal vez les sorprenda el hecho de que Ricardo ya no este, pero créanme este es el inicio de una nueva era-.

Y así terminó la "Era de la luz", la cual había durado treinta años y comenzó la que los historiadores llamaron "La era oscura".

Juan y la reina de corazones contrajeron matrimonio días después de la toma del reino. Los grandes señores fueron retirados de sus puestos y forzados a vivir de manera miserable. En su lugar personas que ayudaron a Juan tomaron posición en el gobierno.

Durante cinco largos años Juan gobernó el país a su antojo, logró llevarlo a la quiebra con los altos impuestos ganándose en repudio del pueblo, la gente moría de hambre y las cárceles estaban llenas de hambrientos que no podían pagar. Maléfica liberó a la bestia Chernabog, un temible demonio que por las noches inundaba de terror el reino. Nadie vivía tranquilo y el pueblo perdía la esperanza.

Mary Elizabeth no era mejor que su esposo, se había ganado el sobre nombre -La reina roja- por su aterrador gusto por la tortura y la sangre. Si algo no le parecía, cabezas rodaban. Nadie parecía poder ponerle un alto pues contaba con una guardia especial, con órdenes de matar a cualquiera que se le acercaba.

Cinco años después de la traición a Ricardo que el pueblo se levantó en armas, encabezados por los grandes señores de cada reino. Con ayuda de algunos héroes desconocidos, uno de ellos; Robín Hood a quien Juan intentó cazar durante años ya que se dedicaba a robarle a los ricos para ayudar a los pobres.

Durante la batalla hubo muchos caídos tanto buenos como malos. Juan fue hecho prisionero junto con su reina y fueron encerrados en lo más profundo del castillo. Yen Sid, gracias a su magia, logro encerrar a la bestia Chernabog en la montaña negra.

No sabía que Chernabog era la mascota favorita de Maléfica. Y esta, al ver que había sido derrotada por el mago, no lo pensó y se abalanzó hacia este en una feroz batalla en la que por desgracia Yen Sid cayó muerto.

La muerte del gran mago fue casi tan fuerte como la de Ricardo, el pueblo lloró su caída pero la lucha continuo hasta que finalmente los traidores fueron derrotados, encerrados y exiliados.

Y con esto comenzó la nueva era. En la que se iniciaba la búsqueda del nuevo rey y la reconstrucción de los doces reinos.

* * *

Nota y aclaraciones:

1\. El rey Ricardo es ese rey león de la Película Robín Hood al igual que su hermano el príncipe Juan.

2\. Cadburry es un castillo real en Reino Unido.

3\. Agnarr e Iduna son los nombres de los padres de Elsa y Anna en Frozen.

4\. Iskald el apellido que les di significa "hielo frio" en noruego.

5\. Borg significa castillo en noruego.

6\. Skazka es otro de los doce reinos. Su nombre debido a que la obra: El lago de los cisnes, fue escrita por Chaikovski quien es ruso.

7\. Lebed el apellido de William (el padre de Odette en La princesa cisne) significa literalmente cisne en ruso.

8\. Zanoc es castillo en ruso.

9\. El guardián de Tate, otro de los doce reinos, es el padre de Tigrilla en la película Peter Pan. Lo nombre Tasunka gracias al "Caballo Loco" un jefe indio del pueblo Sioux muy importante en la historia. Además en la película jamás mencionan su nombre.

10\. Tate es viento y Ronoun significa gran casa en lenguaje Sioux.

11\. Perrault es el apellido del escritor de la Bella Durmiente elegí ese apellido para los padres de Aurora.

12\. Reveforet es Bosque de sueños y Chateau es castillo en francés.

13\. Scottus es Escocia y Misneachail es valiente en escoces antiguo.

14\. Sonne, significa sol en alemán lugar de donde provienen los hermanos Grimm. Y porque el escudo del reino en la película Enredados es un sol.

15\. Frederic y Ariana son los nombres de los padres de Rapunzel (desconozco los nombres reales).

16\. Lich el apellido que les di significa luz en alemán.

17\. Deniz el apellido de Proteo (Simbad) significa Mar y Kale es castillo en turco.

18\. Gaozu es el emperador en la película Mulan. Su nombre proviene del primer emperador de la dinastía Tang en china, dicha dinastía es la que gobernaba cuando se dio a conocer el poema de Hua Mulan.

19\. Rongyu significa honor en chino.

20\. El jefe Tanabok es el mismo de la película El camino hacia el Dorado.

21\. Koshikim es el padre de Kida en la película Atlantis.

22\. El sultán de la película Aladdin es el guardián de Agrabah. Lo nombre Shahria ya que ese es el nombre del sultán en los relatos de las mil y una noches.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Yen Sid

Los doce reinos Capítulo 1 "Yen Sid"

Durante los años de mandato del rey Ricardo, Yen Sid fue el consejero de más confianza. El anciano mago poseía habilidades para prever hechos del futuro y con ello facilitarle las cosas al rey. Era muy solicitado por el pueblo, ya que también cumplía la labor de un médico.

Proveniente de Skazka, Yen Sid era el mago más brillante y poderoso del que se tenga registro. Usaba su poder experimentando, realizando viajes místicos a través del tiempo. Su colega, y en ese tiempo su amigo: Rasputin trataba de convencerlo de usar ese magnífico poder para beneficio de ambos.

Rasputin, "el mago místico" como se hacía llamar, fue de poca utilidad para la corona. Lo creían un ser siniestro y poco confiable. Maldijo a la corona creando profecías, que al principio parecieron absurdas. Sin embargo tuvo razón en una, la cual predecía que la era de la luz se vería alterada por magia oscura.

Durante la era oscura, Yen Sid enfocaba sus poderes y su mente en encontrar una solución para tal desastre. Se instaló en las regiones más lejanas de Arrendel, cambiado de residencia cada pocos días, pues sabía que era perseguido por Juan y sus ayudantes. Un día vivía en Siracusa y al otro dentro de un volcán en Scottus, siempre acompañado de su joven aprendiz Mickey.

Mickey conocía a su maestro a la perfección, llevaba viviendo con él casi diez años; así que conocía todos los procedimientos en cuanto a hechizos se refería. Él era el encargado de realizar los encantamientos de invisibilidad y de camuflaje, también administraba las pociones y todas las herramientas y libros. Estaba orgulloso de ser su ayudante y compañero.

A lo largo de su viaje por el reino, Yen Sid ayudaba a quien lo necesitaba y nadie podía negarle ayuda o asilo. Era conocido y querido por la mayoría de las personas, sin embargo en algunas ocasiones era delatado por partidarios de Juan.

Durante esos cinco largos años de nomadismo llegó a conocer personas especiales, personas cuya naturaleza era diferente a los demás. Claro que eso no le sorprendía, estaba acostumbrado a tratar con gente así. No era un secreto que personas con habilidades diferentes existían en el reino, de hecho la mayoría se daba a conocer en algún momento, aunque usaban esos poderes para hacer el mal. Una lástima según él. Con esos ideales nadie parecía ser la solución a la falta de héroes. Sabía que lo que los Doce Reinos necesitaban era personas con habilidades, coraje y sobre todo valor para enfrentar a Juan.

Para su sorpresa, el valor y coraje que estaba buscando, venia de una fuente inesperada. Una fuente incapaz de levantarse y luchar en esos momentos; Niños. Cada uno de ellos con un poder que logro sorprenderlo, aunque no desarrollado. Pero ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía alejar a esos niños de su hogar y echarlos a pelear, y claro que tampoco podría entrenarlos a todos. En ese momento Yen Sid descubrió que aún faltaba tiempo para que la era oscura llegara a su fin. No importaba cuanto se prepararan los grandes guerreros del reino. Yen Sid pudo verlo, en una de sus visiones, únicamente el poder de estos niños sería capaz de derrocar la magia oscura que se había apoderado del reino.

Seis niñas y seis niños, con cada uno de ellos el anciano mago tuvo contacto. Se presentó como uno de los suyos y los animó a ser valientes en aquellos tiempos oscuros. Al ser solo niños pequeños, no creían lo que el anciano mago les decía. Yen Sid tenía que demostrárselos haciendo algún pequeño hechizo o en su defecto, logrando que algunos de ellos expulsara un poco de su poder, ganándose en seguida su confianza. Sin embargo, con los anuncios de búsqueda del mago los cuales lo describían como loco y peligroso, algunos de los padres comenzaban a dudar de él. Esto causó que le prohibieran la visita a sus hijos.

Yen Sid no era nada tonto, sabía que la corona haría lo posible para encontrarlo, así que usaba múltiples disfraces para poder conversar con los niños.

Para estar seguro de que se encontraría de nuevo con ellos, les hizo un obsequio. Un regalo que les hizo prometer cuidarían con su vida; Una gema. Una gema mágica que, con un encantamiento, introdujo dentro del corazón de cada uno, con el fin de que estos se conservaran puros, y la magia oscura no pudiera tentarlos. Las gemas tenían el poder de atraerse entre ellas, únicamente si Yen Sid las llamaba con un encantamiento que solo él conocía. Con esto lo que pretendía era que los niños crecieran y desarrollaran su poder ellos mismos, y dentro de los años necesarios los buscaría de nuevo para proporcionarles el entrenamiento debido. ¿Cómo sabría que los pequeños desarrollarían ese poder? El anciano mago tenía planeado proporcionarles un guía. Alguien de su entera confianza que cuidara de ellos. Ese era el plan.

Al instalarse en Berk, dentro de su último escondite, Yen Sid creo una profecía donde revelaba la solución que terminaría con el poder de Juan; los doce elegidos. Mickey sería el encargado de llevársela a los grandes señores dentro de doce años, la edad suficiente para que los niños logren desarrollar su poder. No contaba con que alguien dentro del pueblo había mandado un ave a Camelot donde informaba sobre el paradero del mago.

No paso mucho tiempo, cuando Maléfica arribó a Berk acompañada de la bestia Chernabog. Amenazando a todo el pueblo pidió que se le entregara al mago, ya que si no la obedecían, Chernabog acabaría con todos.

A pesar del miedo que Maléfica causaba en la población nadie dijo una palabra. Llena de ira lanzó una llamarada verde al cielo, lo cual atrajo a los más fieros dragones lanza llamas causando revuelo en la multitud.

Yen Sid salió de su escondite, ubicado dentro de un volcán. Incrédulo, miro al cielo, reconoció la magia negra de Maléfica al instante. Angustiado por los gritos de pánico, se dirigió de inmediato al origen de todo ese caos. Sin saber que al mismo tiempo, Camelot se consumía en una feroz batalla contra Juan.

Con un solo encantamiento logró ahuyentar a los dragones, que para él no eran un enemigo poderoso. La gente de Berk sabía arreglárselas contra ellos. Sorprendida Maléfica ordenó a Chernabog acabar con el anciano mago.

Chernabog era un demonio enorme, de piel áspera y gris. La gente lo describía como el mismo diablo, pues por las noches poseía el poder de arrancarle el alma a cualquier ser vivo y llevársela con él. Esta bestia era algo torpe, pero acataba las órdenes de la mujer dragón a la perfección.

Yen Sid no le temía, pues siempre y cuando hubiese luz de día Chernabog era inofensivo. La batalla, sin embargo fue dura. Pues a pesar de la magia del mago, Chernabog era gigante y podía aplastar a los pobladores de Berk sin siquiera proponérselo.

El aciano mago recibió algunas fuertes heridas pero nada parecía preocuparlo. Con un fuerte hechizo levanto a Chernabog por los cielos metiéndolo dentro del volcán más alejado de la zona. Con otro embrujo lo convirtió en piedra y finalmente lo encerró dentro de ese volcán. Asegurándose que nadie nunca podría sacarlo de ahí.

Un grito de horror se escuchó por parte de Maléfica, pues Chernabog era su mascota preferida. Con ira se enfrentó a Yen Sid, quien ya herido de gravedad no contaba con la fuerza necesaria para luchar, pues había utilizado mucho de su poder y tenía que esperar a recuperarse.

La mujer dragón aprovechó que su más grande contrincante se encontraba débil y luchó con todo su poder, hasta convertirse en un enorme dragón negro. El más grande dragón que los pobladores de Berk habían visto. Con energía expulsó llamas verdes, que no solo quemaban, también envenenaban al respirar. El anciano mago pareció no soportarlo y finalmente cayó calcinado y derrotado ante los ojos de los habitantes de Berk.


	3. La mision de Mickey

Los doce reinos Capítulo 2 "La misión de Mickey"

Tal vez se pregunten ¿Por qué Mickey no luchó a lado de su maestro? Pues después de la muerte del mago no se halló a su compañero por ninguna parte. No por cobarde. Mickey cumplía una misión. Una misión que Yen Sid le dio antes de salir a luchar contra Chernabog en Berk.

-Maléfica no tardará en llegar- dijo Yen Sid a su discípulo, mientras miraba los paisajes de Berk.

-¿Usted podrá vencerla, no es así?- dudó el joven ratón.

Yen Sid bajo la mirada y giró hacia su alumno. –Escucha Mickey- dijo caminando hacia uno de sus anaqueles. –Eres un buen mago y puedes llegar mucho más lejos de lo que yo he llegado.- el viejo buscaba entre las repisas llenas de artefactos mágicos. –Necesito que busques a alguien, muchacho-.

Sin entender una palabra de lo que hablaba su maestro Mickey asintió. -¿A quién?- preguntó asomando la cabeza hacia las ocupadas manos del mago, quien sostenía una esfera dorada.

-¿Recuerdas a los niños con quienes hable?- dijo Yen Sid.

Mickey rascó su cabeza, -Habló con cientos de niños señor. No los recuerdo a todos.-

-Doce de esos niños son la solución a todo este desastre.- dijo de nuevo mirando fuera de la cueva volcánica. –Solo estos niños derrocaran a Maléfica y a todos sus seguidores.-

Cientos de rostros recorrían la mente del joven ratón, no era muy bueno con las caras. –Bueno ¿Y quiénes son?-

El cielo comenzaba a nublarse, Yen Sid negó con la cabeza suspirando. –Van a venir por ti.- afirmó.

-¿Por mí? ¿Quiénes?- se estremeció el aprendiz.

-Escucha, es muy importante que sigas mis indicaciones al píe de la letra.- el mago le ofreció la esfera dorada. –Hoy moriré.- dijo secamente.

Sorprendido por la calma y seriedad de su maestro, Mickey exclamó. -¿De qué está hablando, Maestro? Usted no morirá.-

-Muchacho, cuando eso pase, saldrán en tu búsqueda pues querrán eliminar todo rastro de magia buena. Debes huir ya que en esa esfera…- dijo señalando el objeto que sostenía el ratón. –Esta la solución que acabara con toda esta oscuridad.-

Un escalofrió recorrió la espina de Mickey. -¿Qué quiere que haga?-, preguntó resignándose. Notaba que su maestro se ponía cada vez más impaciente.

-Hace años tuve un colega, un contrincante en realidad.- comenzó a explicar Yen Sid. –Merlin. Un mago brillante sin duda, pero algo necio. Le negó sus conocimientos a la corona, pues no quería servir al rey como tal, si no al pueblo.- suspiró. –Debes ir con él y entregarle la esfera, exactamente dentro de doce años. Él sabrá que hacer.-

-No quiero abandonarlo señor.- exclamó Mickey.

-¡Mickey, por los dioses! ¡Te estoy dando una orden!-, gritó el anciano mago enfadado. –Nadie por ningún motivo tiene que tocar esa esfera ¿De acuerdo?-

-Pero ¿Por qué esperar tanto? ¿Por qué doce años?-

-La profecía se cumple en doce años muchacho.- dijo el mago. –Merlin es algo acelerado. Si se interpone en el crecimiento de estos niños, el destino se verá afectado y la profecía no se cumplirá.- Una enorme llamarada verde ilumino el cielo nublado.

La tranquilidad regresó a Yen Sid. Había llegado la hora de enfrentar a Maléfica. Con el rostro serio le ofreció la mano a su discípulo con el afán de darle las gracias por todos los años de servicio y lealtad. –Es hora.- exclamó el mago.

-Buena suerte.- es todo lo que Mickey pudo decir, aceptando la mano de su maestro.

-Recuerda. Doce años, mi muerte será tu señal.- indicó Yen Sid.

-No quiero que muera.- se atrevió a decir Mickey.

-No te preocupes, he vivido demasiado.- el mago giró la cabeza hacia la llamarada verde que se veía a lo lejos. –Ahora vete.-

Mickey empacó sus cosas en un baúl, el cual con un leve hechizo se redujo al tamaño de su bolsillo. Miro a Yen Sid salir de la cueva decidido a dar su vida para salvar a la población de Berk.

-Una cosa más muchacho.- dijo el mago sin mirarlo. -¡Invenies gemma!- exclamó con una leve sonrisa, para después dirigirse a su destino.

Mickey se quedó quieto por unos minutos, viendo como su maestro y mejor amigo se entregaba a la muerte. -¿Invenies gemma?-, repitió sin entender. Sentía un enorme hueco en el estómago, resultado de la impotencia que se apodero de su mente. Cayendo en cuenta de la misión que tenía, guardo la esfera dorada dentro de su ropa y salió de la cueva lo más discreto que pudo, pues cualquier rastro de magia alertaría a maléfica y el sacrificio de su maestro seria en vano.

Aquel día sería el supuesto final de la era oscura, ya que Juan había sido derrotado y encerrado en una de las celdas más profundas de los calabozos del castillo. El destino de la Reina de Corazones no sería diferente, de igual manera fue encerrada en una celda fría y apartada.

Con la caída de la corona, todos aquellos súbditos de Juan serian castigados por sus crímenes. Algunos declararon haber sido manipulados mágicamente por Strombolli, y otros haber sido amenazados por Maléfica. Los grandes señores no pudieron comprobar lo contrario, así que algunos rebeldes fueron perdonados y reubicados por todo el reino con la promesa de servir a la corona sin importar otra cosa.

En cuanto a Maléfica se cree que, ante el dolor que le causo perder a su fiel partidario, la deidad Chernabog, salió del reino aceptando su derrota. Todos opinaron que lo mejor que podían hacer era atraparla para así ejecutarla de una vez. Sin embargo, ante la falta de rey, nadie tenía el poder de dictar sentencia de muerte a excepción del juez Claudio Frollo. Decidió que no dejaría que se derramara más sangre y permitió que Maléfica se marchara, con la amenaza de que sería ejecutada si volvía a pisar los Doce Reinos.

Con todo el alboroto nadie parecía sospechar de un joven ratón, quien cargaba con la enorme responsabilidad de ocultar la verdad sobre la era oscura, se disponía a ocultarse en lo más profundo de los bosques de Skazka.


	4. Merlín

Los doce reinos Capítulo 3 "Merlín"

La guerra civil terminó con el destierro de Maléfica y el encarcelamiento de sus ayudantes. Los grandes señores retomaron su lugar como gobernantes de los reinos, a excepción de Dimas el gran señor de Siracusa quien había caído en la batalla. Proteo tomó el título de gran señor en lugar de su padre, jurando hacerse responsable del cuidado del libro de la paz el cual ya había sido hurtado una vez por Eris, una de las más cercanas amigas de Maléfica.

Doce lunas tardaron en reordenar el reino, reconstruyendo ciudades enteras, reintegrando civiles a sus antiguos puestos y creando nuevas leyes y tratados; todo con el fin de evitar que una nueva catástrofe pudiera pasar.

Sin heredero al trono, pues como sabemos Ricardo jamás dejo un hijo, el consejo se veía en un gran dilema. Pues nadie parecía cumplir con los requisitos para ser rey. Los grandes señores sabían que era una gran responsabilidad y tenían en sus manos una decisión muy delicada la cual se fue aplazando días, meses y finalmente años. Tres años para ser exactos, en los que el consejo fue el encargado de llevar adelante el país. Aunque se convocaban juntas reales cada determinado tiempo, jamás se llegaba a un acuerdo y los miembros del consejo comenzaban a tener diferencias debido a sus opiniones.

La ausencia de Yen Sid era muy obvia, pues parecía que ningún otro miembro poseía la sabiduría del anciano mago. Sin él, como consejero real, las juntas no llegaban a nada.

-Es inútil.- exclamó el Jefe Tannabok. –Sin Yen Sid aquí jamás llegaremos a un acuerdo.

-Necesitamos a alguien con la misma sabiduría que él.- opinó Estefan.

-No seas tonto Estefan… Nadie se compara con Yen Sid.- dijo William.

\- ¿A quién le dices tonto, William?- reclamó el gran señor de Reveforet molesto. El consejo comenzó a murmurar. Costaba solo una mínima provocación para que todos estuvieran en desacuerdo.

-¡Silencio!- gritó Fergus. –Existe alguien casi tan poderoso que Yen Sid.-

Todos se quedaron en silencio pensando de quien podría hablar Fergus. El único que atinó a hablar fue Agnarr. –Recuerda que ya nos negó ayuda una vez Fergus.-

-Lo sé. Pero no nos la podrá negar esta vez.-

-¿Hablas de Merlin?- quiso saber Frederic.

-No aceptaremos a un traidor en la corte.- exclamó molesto el juez Frollo. –Ese viejo representa una amenaza para el consejo.-

-No exageres Claudio.- habló Shahria entre risas. –Merlin se negó a ayudar a la corona sosteniendo que él era un servidor del pueblo. No del rey.- Rascándose el mentón continuó, - Y como vera no hay rey.-

Todos opinaban al respecto, con tanto ruido no se escuchaba ninguna propuesta concreta. – Lord Syd tiene razón.- señaló Proteo. –Propongo a que votemos. Los que quieran que el mago Merlin se una al consejo, que levanten la mano.- Dentro de la sala de juntas se encontraban catorce miembros de los cuales diez alzaron la mano al escuchar la propuesta de Proteo. –Bien, supongo que está decidido.-

-Busquemos al mago y traigámoslo al castillo.- exclamó el Jefe Tannabok. –Según se, vive a las afueras del bosque prohibido.-

-¿Y quién será el valiente que se adentrara al bosque prohibido y convencerá al mago de venir a Camelot?-, quiso saber Frollo. En ese momento un estruendoso sonido similar al de una explosión interrumpió la junta. En seguida el silencio se adueñó del salón y los hombres dentro de ella se miraron perplejos unos a otros. Poco a poco el sonido de unos pasos se acercaba hacia la enorme puerta de la sala de juntas.

Sin despegar la mirada de la puerta, Frollo se levantó de su silla. Entrecerró los ojos, poniendo atención al sonido del caminar. Identifico que además de pasos se escuchaba un golpe seco, madera talvez.

Lentamente los pasos se detuvieron del otro lado de la enorme puerta de madera. Como reacción, los miembros del consejo llevaron sus manos a la empuñadura de sus espadas enfundadas. –Entra de una vez.- ordenó el juez desafiante.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, descubriendo a la persona que se encontraba tras de ella. Se trataba de Merlin, quien con una sonrisa orgullosa entró sin ninguna pena al salón. –Disculpen la demora.- dijo al caminar. –Arquímedes, olvidó sus gafas. Tuvimos que volver a medio camino.- sacudió levemente al búho que se encontraba de pie en la punta de su sombrero azul. Sin importarle que ninguno de los presentes se molestara en saludarlo, el mago acercó una silla hacia el con un ligero movimiento de dedos. -¿Y bien? ¿De qué me perdí?-

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?- preguntó Frollo recuperando el habla. -¿Cómo entró?

-Muy fácil. No tienen buena seguridad. Eso está muy mal, si tenemos en cuenta que Maléfica está libre por ahí.- respondió el mago sacando de su maletín una larga pipa, del mismo sacó unos fósforos y con cuidado la encendió para después humear un par de veces.

-No me ha respondido. ¿Qué hace aquí?- reiteró el juez molesto.

-Ustedes me llamaron.-

-Claro que no.-

-Claro que sí. El consejo votó…- declaró el mago.

Los ojos de Frollo se movieron de un lado a otro intentando descifrar como es que el mago sabía aquello. –Eso no…Esa decisión no ha sido tomada.-

-En ese caso Merlin, sería mejor que nos largáramos…- habló el búho causado impacto.

-El pájaro habló.- exclamó Ser Héctor señalando al animal. –Martin tu pájaro habló.-

-Me llamo Merlin.- corrigió el mago. –Y este es Arquímedes. Un búho que posee gran sabiduría.-

-Un búho sabio.- se burló Héctor. –Eso sí que tiene gracia.- Arquímedes le dedico una mueca de disgusto al regordete pelirrojo.

Por su parte Merlin se puso de píe y se dispuso a salir del salón. –Espere Merlin.-, escuchó la voz de Lord Iskald. –No se vaya.-

-Disculpe a nuestro querido juez. Ha estado muy estresado.- se excusó William. –En efecto, la decisión de que lo llamaríamos ya había sido tomada.-

-Necesitamos de su sabiduría y su magia.- dijo el gran señor de Reveforet. –Sabemos que después de Yen Sid, usted es el mago más poderoso del reino.

-El pueblo lo necesita.- finalizó lord Shahria.

Merlín los observó por unos segundos, no tenía que pensar su respuesta pues él ya había decidido servir al consejo. Ya lo había visto en una premonición, se vio aconsejando al nuevo rey y ayudando a que la paz regresara a los Doce Reinos. Lo que no había logrado identificar era quien sería el nuevo rey ni como llegaría al trono. Eso fue lo que de inmediato lo animó a ir al castillo.

Al igual que Yen Sid, Merlin tenía poderes para ver el futuro, sucesos que ya estaban decididos. Sin embargo, el futuro no estaba escrito y cualquier factor que lo afectara lo cambiaría por completo haciendo que las visiones de Merlin fueses inútiles. Además de eso, el mago contaba con infinitas habilidades en hechicería y medicina, así que era indispensable para la corona tenerlo de su parte.

-De acuerdo, los ayudare.- dijo el mago convencido, notando que cierta persona dentro del consejo no estaba nada contento con esa decisión.


End file.
